No Hope
by Deadlocke
Summary: Jaune lost all hope thousands of loops ago. His semblance to restart time upon death was nothing more than a curse. Jaune wanted nothing more than for it all to end. Most of his attempts were futile as he had no chance. He'd happily leave the world to its destruction, if he could just be granted a permanent end. (One-Shot)


**A/N: [12/3] Rewrote some parts, improved, and adding more details regarding the loops, Jaune's semblance, and the demise of his final loop.** Jaune Arc lay upon the ground surrounded by flames, the scorching heat burning at his skin. He was going to die once more, he knew this, and at the hands of Cinder Fall no less. It certainly wasn't the first. His damned Semblance was the reason; the ability to restart time at death to a certain point. It might be a luxury for some to have. As for Jaune however, it was more of a curse.

The sounds of clicking of heels echoed into his ears, as he looked up and saw the very woman who had caused him so much trouble in last two thousand loops, "Does it hurt, Arc?"

"Yeah, it does," Jaune coughed, the smoke filled his lungs and made it much harder to breathe in, the heat burning away at his skin and beginning to blacken. His aura completely depleted and spent. There was no hope for him once more in this loop. Yet, despite the thousands of loops he had lived and died through, burning alive was a first. At least he thought it was.

"You know, Arc. For a mere child you certainly caused me a great deal of trouble. I underestimated you once. Never again." She began, as Jaune directed his attention to Crocea Mors. Cinder seemed to notice, and picked up the family heirloom before Jaune could reach for it.

Cinder examined Crocea Mors, before continuing, "You have failed, Jaune Arc. Everyone you have loved is dead. Down to your team, your partner Pyrrha, and even little Ruby Rose. They are all dead, and you'll be joining them."

 _Joining them in death? I could only hope._ Jaune scoffed,

"I have seen more death than anyone, I have lived longer than anyone, and I have died much more times than you can count. This is no different." Jaune sprouted out. Knowing Cinder wouldn't understand.

Cinder however wasn't fazed by Jaune's comment, "I do have to commend your resolve. You amaze me, truly you do. There is no hope for you, but this is where it all ends." Cinder said before she rose Crocea Mors up.

Hope was something that Jaune no longer believed in a long time ago. For hundreds of loops in a row, he would take his own life with Crocea Mors hoping to overload his semblance and grant him true death. Yet, it never came. He had no aura, no strength, and no way of winning. Jaune let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and let Cinder plunge the sword through his heart.

The first thing that Jaune noticed when he woke up is the fact that he didn't wake up in his 16-year-old body in some crappy apartment like usual. Rather, in a seemingly endless void of darkness. At first, he started to panic but soon eased up. This never happened before. Maybe he would finally escape the nightmare that is his Semblance.

Jaune's first action was call out to someone within this void, but as he attempted, no words came. He tried to move his body, but nothing happened. He looked down at his chest but found no body. That's when he heard Cinder's voice resurface in his mind,

 _They are all dead, and you'll be joining them._

Jaune will soon realize how true the last part will be. Maybe this time it's all over, and could finally join them, even if Jaune's friends weren't like the previous loops. They'd still be his cherished friends, and allies.

Jaune smiled from the thought. Well, tried, considering he didn't have a body but it's the thought that counts.

Soon after, Jaune felt his mind slipping away and soon began to lose consciousness.

"Pyrrha, Ruby, and everyone else, wait for me. I'll be joining you soon." Jaune smiled before closing his eyes once more, and let the darkness consume him.

After 4,000 loops and Jaune always waking up a year before the first day of Beacon. The loops finally reaching its end. Remnant however, never seemed to reach a stable and peaceful conclusion after all the loops Jaune went through. It was a selfish thought, but Jaune already lost hope for Remnant, he gave up and left Remnant to its inevitable demise. In his 4,874th loop, Jaune closed his eyes for the last time.

And never woke up ever again...

A/N: This was a small idea that surfaced. It's relatively short, and takes some inspiration from some other fanfiction I read that involved time travel. A simple and short one-shot. I am not the best author so there is bound to be some errors. Grammar, spelling, et cetera. So please leave a review telling me how I did, and how to improve. **In addition,** **this is also to help me get back into writing once again. Despite the extremely short time travel fiction. I actually have another idea following the same concept.** I'm rambling, Deadlocke signing out…


End file.
